Fate
by Shadowhunter-Herondale
Summary: Jace and Karla were a very happy couple. Until one day a fire occurs and Jace looses his wife in that fire. After three years have passed he still has a normal life but hasnt remarried. What will happen when one evening he takes the twins to the park and meets a woman that looks exactly like his wife? All human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Hey guys so this is a new story that came to me while watching a show where a Christmas tree caught on fire because of the Christmas lights. I hope that you guys enjoy it :) Enjoy!**

**Jace's POV**

My life had been perfect. Everything at that moment had been perfect. I had the perfect wife, who I loved so much. I had the perfect children, who were my life. I had everything that I wanted.

I never thought that all that happiness that I felt could be taken away from me in an instant. The day where I lost my wife was one that I was never going to forget. It was the same day that my children lost their mother and their unborn brother or sister.

I sighed as I got out of my car.

Three years ago today, I lost my wife in a fire that happened during the Christmas holidays. It had not even happened on our house.

My wife Karla had been the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and to me she still was.

We had two twin toddlers that at that time they had been the age of three. Now they were six and they were going to school. They always asked for their mother, and I had told them that she was in heaven with God and his angels. They would ask when she was coming back home.

I wish she would.

She was my everything. She was my life. She was my happiness. She was the love of my life, and she was gone.

I came to the cemetery every week to bring her flowers and to talk to her even though she wasn't going to talk back. I came here when I missed her the most and when I was feeling terrible. I didn't bring the children since they knew how to read and they would ask questions. Questions that I wasn't ready to answer. Questions that were going to be very painful.

_Six years ago._

"I can't believe that we have been married for a month and now we're going to be parents." Karla said as I parked the car in front of our new home.

We had just moved here yesterday.

I smiled. "I can't believe it either but I'm very happy." I told her.

Karla smiled. "I'm happy also." She said.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" I asked.

Karla smiled. "Not today Mr. Herondale. I remember you told me yesterday and the day before and the day before that and the day before that..." She said before I kissed her.

"I love you. I love you more than yesterday and the day before that..and the day before that." I told her against her lips.

Karla laughed. "I love you too but now we have to go unpack. We should be getting back to work in a few days." She said.

I sighed and nodded.

That was true.

We got off the car and walked to the front door.

"So what do you think the baby will be?" I asked.

"Huh. I was so excited by the news that I didn't even get to think about it." She said.

"What would you like it to be?" I asked.

She smiled. "Well I want a girl but I would also like a boy...what about you?" She said.

"I would like a girl so I can spoil her but then I would like a boy also with who I can play cars and do boys stuff." I told her.

She smiled and took my hand in hers. "It will be what God decides it to be. I'll be happy if its a girl or a boy." She said.

I nodded and smiled. "I will be too." I told her.

The next two days we spent them unpacking. Unpacking clothes, unpacking dishes, unpacking everything.

The next nine months we're the happiest moments that I have lived. When Karla was six months we found out that we were having twins and not only that. We we're having a boy and a girl.

I could truly say that I was blessed and more than happy.

Karla had stopped going to work since she needed to rest. The babies have gotten too heavy for her to carry and the doctor had ordered bed rest.

I knew that she wasn't too happy about it since she loved her job as veterinarian but every time that she thought of the babies that feeling went away.

The moment that we had found out that it was a boy and a girl we had gone shopping and we had started decorating the two baby rooms. The moment that I held my son in my arms was the moment my life changed, and when I was able to hold my daughter in my arms I felt like my heart had grown so much.

_Present day_

"Those are moment that I will never forget." I told her as tears starred to run down my cheeks. I was sitting down on the grass next to her grave, and I always talked to her about the moments we had spent together.

The day that she was taken away from me I promised myself that I wasn't going to love anyone else but her. I didn't wanted to forget her and I didn't wanted my children to have another woman to take their mother's place.

My phone started to ring then.

I looked at the screen.

It was my mother-in-law.

I cleaned my tears and cleared my throat. "Hello?" I answered.

"Daddy! Are you coming home? You said you we're taking us to the park." My little Alice said.

I smiled and sighed. "Yes sweetheart I'm going to pick you and your brother up and we're going to go to the park like I promised." I told her.

"Okay! We'll wait for you here. Love you daddy!" My little Alice said.

"I'm on my way okay? Love you too." I told her.

"Okay! Bye daddy!" She said before she hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket. "I'll come see you soon again love. I must go take care of our children. I love you." I said as I got up. I walked back to my car and turned it on. Then I started driving towards my mother-in-law's home.

Ten minutes later I was parking in front of the house where I came to visit her so many times when she was my girlfriend.

I sighed. Living without her was very hard for me. I loved her and misses her so much, but one day we are going to be together again. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I opened it and I was attacked by my children.

"Daddy!" They both said.

I smiled.

They were the ones that reminded me that I had to keep going.

"Alice said we're going to the park. Are we going daddy?" My little Edward asked.

I smiled and knelt on one knee. "Yes we are and we are also going to have some ice cream." I told them.

"Ice cream? Yeay!" They said together.

I smiled again.

They had to be twins.

"Alba I'm taking the twins." I said.

"Already? Ya'll are not staying for dinner?" Alba asked.

"It will have to be another time. I'm supposed to take them to the park." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Have a nice time." She said.

I nodded. "Alright let's go." I told Alice and Edward.

"Yeay!" They said as I opened the door. They took off running outside and went to the car.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Be careful." Alba said.

"Always are." I said before I walked out the door I closed the door and walked to the car. I unlocked it and the twins got in. I put on their seatbelt and closed the door. Then I got inside the car. I turned it on and started driving towards the park that was close to our home.

After driving for twenty minutes we finally made it to the park.

I parked and went to get Alice and Edward out.

Before going to play Alice looked around, which to me was weird since she hadn't done that before.

Her expression changed.

"Alice?" I said.

"Mommy!" Alice said.

_Mommy? _

Edward turned to see who Alice was pointing to and his expression also changed. He smiled. "Mommy!" He said.

They took off running.

I was momentarily frozen. I was shocked. I hadn't told them that their mother was dead but this was very weird. I turned to see who they meant and I was more surprised.

_No. This can't be happening._

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So I know that it might be confusing but it will clear up in the future chapters. I will also post the chapter where Jace loses his wife so that will be in the future. So what do you think? Who do you think that the twins saw? Let me know in your review :) thank you for reading. Thank you for following and putting this story as your favorite. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys how are ya'll doing? Well here us chapter 2. We're going to find out who the twins saw. Thank you for your reviews and for reading the last chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this one :) I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

My world froze the moment I turned around.

_Was this even possible?_

I took a deep breath before walking towards where the twins we're.

"Mommy!" They were both saying and they were hugging the woman's legs.

"Alice, Edward." I said.

"Look daddy is mommy!" Alice said. She was very happy.

"She came back!" Edward said.

I nodded and sighed. "Yea she did. Why don't you guys go play?" I told them.

"Okay. You're going to wait for us here, right mommy? You're not leaving again?" Alice asked.

The woman was completely shocked. She couldn't even speak. She cleared her throat. "I...um...no I...I'll wait here. Go play." She said. She had the sweetest voice and it sounded just like my wife.

Like the voice I missed so much.

The toddlers took off running to the playground.

"I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation." I told her.

The woman smiled. "They lost their mother didn't they?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You haven't told them?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"It must be very hard for you." She said.

I sighed. "It is." I told her.

"So why did they confused me?" She asked.

I took my phone out and showed her a picture of the four of us together.

"Oh my god. We look alike." She said.

I nodded.

She had the same skin tone. The same height, and I could tell that the same weight. She also had the same reddish-brown hair, and the same dark brown eyes. The difference was that she had a burn scar on the back of her right hand.

"Yes you do. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jace Herondale." I told her extending my hand.

She put her hand in mine and shook it. "Karla. Karla De Sousa." She said.

_Same first name. Stop this is just a coincidence._

"So you live around here?" She asked.

"Yea one street away. What about you?" I asked.

"Two blocks away. So do you plan on telling them?" She asked.

I nodded. " I just don't know how." I told her.

"It's not going to be easy, but they deserve to know." She said.

I nodded. "So are you married or have any children?" I asked.

"Married I suppose. Children yes. I have a son." She said.

"You suppose?" I asked.

Karla sighed. "I'll tell you one day what happened to me." She said.

I nodded. "That's fine. How old is your son?" I said.

"He is almost three. He is two years and nine months." She said.

_Same age my other child would be._

"That's good. It must be hard for you to have a son to raise by yourself." I said.

She smiled. "If its hard on me I can't imagine how it is on you. You have two and it looks like you are a great father. Your wife would be so proud of you." She said.

I smiled. "It would have been three if she hadn't passed away." I told her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said.

"Thank you. You know its three years today since the day that I lost her." I told her.

"I'm sorry. It must be very hard. But she is watching over you and her children now. She's in a better place." She said.

I nodded.

"Look I'll give you my number so the children can play together and so we can talk whenever you need someone to talk to." She said as she started writing it down on a piece of paper. She gave it to me.

I took it and looked at the piece of paper.

_Same handwriting._

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No." I said.

She smiled. "It was nice meeting you Jace and it was nice meeting your children also." She said.

"It was nice meeting you also." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Michael! Let's go home!" She yelled to a small toddler.

"Coming!" He responded.

A small boy came running followed by Alice and Edward.

Michael had reddish-brown hair and golden eyes.

"Daddy are we leaving with mommy too?" Alice asked.

"She's my Momma." Michael said.

Karla knelt on one knee in front of Alice and Edward. She took one of their hands in hers. "Sweetheart I wish I could but I have sone work to do and I just came back. But we'll see each other again soon. We can even hang out." She told Alice.

"Okay." Alice said. My little Alice looked sad now.

Karla hugged them both.

"Can we hang out tomorrow mommy?" Alice asked.

"Um..if your daddy is okay with it we can." Karla told her.

"Can we daddy?" Edward asked.

I sighed.

Alice always did all the talking and Edward would always back her up.

"Yes. I have to work tomorrow anyway." I told him.

"Yeay!" The three of them said.

I wrote down our address and have it to Karla. "I leave at eight. You can stay at our house with them and the nanny." I told her.

Karla nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

I nodded.

"We love you mommy!" Alice said.

Karla turned around and looked at me. She swallowed.

"Don't you love us back?" Edward asked.

_God this toddler's were really breaking my heart._

Karla smiled. "Of course I love ya'll." She said.

Alice and Edward smiled.

"See you tomorrow." I told her.

Karla smiled and nodded. "Until tomorrow." She said before she turned around and picked up her son.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. So this chapter was a little shorter than the first one but what did you guys think? Okay so in the future chapters I might do some with Karla's POV but it will mostly be in Jace's POV so I'm thinking that this will be a short story. Probably 10 chapters but that might change as it did with the other one lol anyways thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing :) until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 3. So I'm back in this story since I finished Love At First Sight. I also have to start writing the other stories so I can finish them already. Anyway I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**JACE'S POV**

Months passed after Karla'a first visit. The children always wanted to be around them and they still called her "mommy".

Alba came over one Saturday for dinner and Alice kept telling her "come see mommy". Alba was very surprised when she saw Karla. "It's impossible." Alba said.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry? What's impossible?" Karla asked.

"I'll explain everything later." I told her.

She nodded.

"So you must be Karla." Alba said.

"Yes ma'am that would be me." Karla said with a smile. She then extended her hand.

Alba shook it. "The children have told me so much about you." Alba said.

"They have? Wow I didn't know. They are really great children." Karla said.

"Yes they are. My daughter and my son in law did a great job raising them." Alba said.

I turned to look at Alba.

_What is she doing?_

Karla cleared her throat. "Yes I'm sure your daughter was a very good mother. If y'all don't mind I'm going to go check on the children." Karla said before she went back upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Alba asked.

"You brought up Karla." I told her.

"Oh! That. Well she has to see what's her place." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I see what's going on here. You're seeing my daughter in her. She's not Alice's and Edward's mother!" Alba said.

"What?" Alice said behind her.

I turned to look at Alice. "Sweetheart go back upstairs and take your brother with you please." I told her.

"But why did grandma say that?" Alice asked.

Edward put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Come on Ali." Edward said.

"I said it because its the truth. Your father is trying to make y'all call someone mom to someone who isn't." Alba said.

"But she has the ring that you gave her." Alice said.

"What ring?" I asked.

Edward sighed. He left and then he came back with Karla's graduation picture. He gave it to me.

Karla had been very happy that day. She had been smiling the whole day. Just like she was smiling in the picture.

"What about the picture?" I asked.

"She has both rings." Alice said.

I looked at Karla's hands in the picture.

She had the engagement ring on her left hand and the graduation ring on her right.

"Do you see it?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"It's her." Alice said.

I shook my head. It couldn't be.

A body wasn't found and the rings weren't found either but that doesn't mean its her.

"Is something wrong?" Karla said coming down the stairs with Michael.

Show us your hands." Alba said sounding a little harsh.

"What? Why? I haven't taken anything I swear." Karla said.

"Show them to me." Alba said.

Karla sighed and came to stand in front of Alba. "See? I don't have anything in them." She said but Alba turned them over.

I gasped.

She had the same ring I had given to Karla. Well it looked the same.

"May I see your engagement ring?" I asked.

"Um sure." Karla said before she took if off. Then she gave it to me.

I took it and turned it to see the inside.

_Together forever-Karla &amp; Jace_

Tears started to form in my eyes. "It is you." I said before I hugged her.

"Of course its me. I have been coming here for months with Michael." She said.

I let her go and shook my head. "I gave this ring to my wife before we got married. I even asked the jewelry to put something on the inside for us." I told her as I gave her the ring back.

She took it and looked at it. "Together forever-Karla &amp; Jace." She said.

I nodded.

"I don't understand." She said.

"I thought that I had lost my wife in a fire. She went inside the house to help out and get a baby out. The baby made it but she got stuck in the house and wasn't able to make it out. A body was never found and her rings either." I told her.

"That's just a coincidence." Karla said.

I shook my head. "You have a burn mark and the same rings. You have the same voice, hair and even the same handwriting. This is not a coincidence. It's you." I told her.

"I can't tell if you're right or wrong since I don't have any memory of how I got the burn mark. I only remember waking up at a hospital. I didn't even know my name. A woman was with me and gave me the name I have now. I have been living with her these last four years." She said.

"There's only one way to find out." I told her.

"How?" She asked.

I swallowed. "A DNA test." I told her.

"With who?" She asked.

"With the children." I told her.

She nodded. "Okay. I guess that's fine." She said.


End file.
